


One Step Forward. One Step Back. (And Then We Move On)

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship That Went Awry, Symbolism of.... Something, Well.. I Think It Is..., broken relationships, i guess, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catalyst has tried to let go. But she has been bound to this girl. Intertwined almost irrevocably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Forward. One Step Back. (And Then We Move On)

**Author's Note:**

> The old adage is; "Write what you know"  
> Has anybody else had a relationship they seriously couldn't let go of?  
> It's a real pain.  
> But it says a lot about us, depending on the reason we can't let go. (Assuming we can admit that reason to ourselves)

There's a gap. One one side, the grass is green all the way up to the cliff. It starts out green on the other side. But the closer it comes to the gap, the more yellow it becomes. There is no grass near the cliff's edge.  
Catalyst stares down at the steep drop between the two edges. There's a river below.  
"Do you think she visits?" She asks the man beside her.  
"Do you want me to be gentle or do you want the truth?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Shirley hasn't thought of you, most likely. Not since the last you two spoke."  
Catalyst sits. It doesn't hurt like it did. Just a dull throb in the soft flesh of her side.  
It used to be debilitating.  
"It's time to move on, Bathsheba."  
"Vincent..."  
"We can do so much better than waiting around for a girl that hasn't even bothered to care about you since she traded you for Quinn."  
"You don't want to let that go."  
"I'm pretty mad about it. But I don't have to be. We don't have to be."  
Catalyst has tried to let go. But she has been bound to this girl. Intertwined almost irrevocably.  
Vincent tilts his head up like he can see the clouds through the red fabric covering his eyes.  
"I'm tired of watching you be traded away over and over for someone else's happiness."  
"At some point, we need to realize," She takes hold of his vocal chords then, "I chose this." Her words come from both of their throats.  
Vincent makes a face at her. "We both know I hate it when you do that."  
"I had a point I wanted to make."  
"Point made. Don't do it again."  
She stands, slowly. There's a bracelet she wears, the moment she unravels it, the pain gets worse. It's almost enough for her to put it back on.  
But she can't anymore. Vincent is right.  
So she grits her teeth and lets the bracelet drop into the gap.  
As it drops, as Catalyst watches, the two land masses begin to move towards each other, grass starts growing from Catalyst's side. Becoming alive and greener than it has been for years.  
Catalyst's heart aches. The demolished Temple behind begins to rebuild itself.  
"One step forward," Says Vincent.  
"One step back," Says Catalyst. "Then we move on."  
Shirley's side is unified with Catalyst's side as if they'd never been apart.  
Vincent offers her his hand.  
She takes it.  
Catalyst is now able to wander as she sees fit.  
They walk the territory Catalyst once knew like the back of her hand. But she never again finds Shirley in this tiny world they call home.  
And she's better for it.


End file.
